


Night So Long

by FinalFantasyDreamer



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyDreamer/pseuds/FinalFantasyDreamer
Summary: Prompto takes you home and shows you how to have a good time.Bisexual reader and implied bisexual Prompto but you've gotta read to the end if that's what you're here for ;)





	Night So Long

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is my first time to ever write fanfiction and it's quite long but please don't let that deter you! What's written below is full of smut and fluff and a little bit of angst. I would be hugely appreciative if you could read it and share some feedback and any constructive criticisms you may have. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t like you’d never hooked up with a stranger before. It’s just that you’d never had such a good time of it. You were used to them just taking their pleasure from you and leaving, but this guy… he was different. It was like he got off on getting you off. Well, judging by the way he went down on you anyway. He was vigorously thorough. He pressed down on your lower abdomen and tightly gripped your thighs when your convulsions were particularly erratic. Whenever you moaned he ground his erection into the mattress.  
He had told you his name: Prompto, and he lived up to it by not wasting any time getting you back to his place and into his bed. Who would have ever expected it from such a sweet looking boy? Not you, that’s for sure. His wide blue eyes and freckle-dusted features combined with the broad, passionate smile he wore when he had spoken to you about his photography had deceived you into believing there was some inexperienced innocence to him. Oh, but, there was no way he hadn’t done this at least a few times before.  
He sucked on your clit and circled it with his tongue. Your eyes rolled and your back arched as you cried out and gripped his hair. You were so close now and he knew it. He expertly tongued you as his left arm slid up your body to grope your breast. You ground your crotch against his face, alcohol having loosened your inhibitions and finally, with a strangled moan, you came as he tweaked your nipple.  
You lay there panting heavily as you came down. He was still between your legs kissing your inner thighs gently.  
“You okay?” he asked, his voice husky.  
You could only nod and moan quietly.  
He lifted himself up and climbed over your body. He kissed your collarbone and continued sloppily up to your neck.  
“You wanna keep going?” he questioned.  
You nodded again.  
“Good” he said in a low voice “cuz I’ve been dying to fuck you.”  
His words alone made you bite your lip and moan. He reached over to the side dresser and pulled a condom out of the drawer before unbuckling his belt, throwing his pants aside and rolling the condom down his cock. He threw his hands into your hair and kissed you deeply while he lined himself up with your mound. You could still taste yourself on him. He ground himself against your clit causing you to inhale sharply. You were so desperately close to having him.  
The anticipation was too much.  
You latched your legs around him and flipped him onto his back. You ground your pussy down onto him. The action had him gripping your hips tightly as his head lolled back, letting out a far louder and more passionate moan than you had ever heard from you previous partners which only encouraged you of course.  
You grabbed his dick with the intention of guiding it inside you but upon noticing that your hand couldn’t quite close around it you looked down. You didn’t know what you were expecting the young man who charmed you to be packing in his skinny jeans but you definitely weren’t expecting something THAT size. Your mouth fell open in an inaudible gasp.  
“Nng, everything okay?” he moaned breathily.  
Your answer came in the form of you plunging yourself onto his thick cock. You both moaned out in unison. He tightened his grip on you as you involuntarily ground against him. He thrust up into your pussy and you gripped his toned chest to balance yourself.  
You felt so deliciously full. You lightly scratched down his torso as your back arched. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled your body down against him as he thrust himself into you in a borderline violent fashion. A high pitched moan escaped you as he latched onto your right earlobe with his teeth. You moved your hips in a circular motion, egged on by his shuddering breath. He continued to fuck you at an unrelenting pace. You could barely keep your vision straight while he dragged his hands down your arms and back up again until they were either side of your face holding your head in place and forcing your eyes to gaze down at his as he brushed his lips against yours, whispering desperately about how good you felt, how tight you were around him, how soft your body was against his, how nobody had fucked him like you were right now. It set you on fire and you moved against him wildly, feeling the intense build up that you usually had to coax out of yourself.  
Your eyebrows furrowed and you looked desperately into his hooded eyes as your fingers twined into his soft hair and pulled. His eyes snapped shut and his strokes faltered as he threw his head back and shamelessly moaned at your action. His eyes flew open again and he glared at you intensely as he delved his left hand roughly into your hair while his right hand slid between you both to finger your clit.  
The sensation of his solid cock pulling out and entering you combined with the sweet friction from his fingers pushed you right to the edge. He tugged at your hair and with that you were gone. Your walls clamped around him as you came all over his cock. You propped yourself up on his chest again and your hips continued to move against him, involuntarily riding out your orgasm. Your mouth hung open as you let out a chorus of profanity, praising him and the pleasure he made you feel. He pulled himself up to bite at your neck and move your body roughly down onto his cock until he too let out a loud stream of moans as he thrust himself into you deeply and came inside you.  
Your breath shuddered as he held you against him. He slowly stroked up and down your back with his fingertips and pulled you both back down onto the bed. He kissed you on your forehead, your nose, your closed eyes, your lips. His hand reached gently into your hair and massaged your scalp as you stroked his cheek with your thumb. You moved your lips slowly against his as you both enjoyed the final moments of your euphoria.  
You went to move off of him but he grasped you tightly by the hip.  
“Please” he whispered “let’s just stay like this a little longer.”  
You gazed down into his eyes and he stared back pleadingly. How could you deny him?  
“Ok,” you spoke softly as you rested your forehead against his, your nose gently brushing the tip of his.  
You remained there for a few moments, eyes closed, until he sighed contently.  
“Wanna get a shower?” he asked.  
“Mmm, shower would be great.” you cracked your eyes open slowly and nuzzled your face into his neck. You clambered off of him and out of the bed and pulled on your crumpled shirt and underwear while he stretched and followed you out of the bed.  
He looked down at you and lightly circled your waist with his hands as he leaned down and placed a slow and gentle kiss to your lips. You sighed into it and he slowly pulled away and stroked your hair.  
“C’mon,” he smiled “ I’ll show you to the bathroom.”  
You followed him out of the room and through the hallway of his apartment. He grabbed two towels along the way as well as disposing of the used condom and led you to the shower. He turned a knob and water flowed out of the shower head.  
“Feel free to you use the shampoo and stuff”he gestured inside the shower. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for ladies so if you do use it you’re gonna smell like me.” he shrugged.  
“Worse things to smell like I guess,” you smiled softly and felt your cheeks redden slightly as you pulled off your clothes once again.  
“I’ll leave you to it then,” he grinned and went to leave the room but you grabbed his hand. He turned to look at you questioningly. You simply jerked your head in the direction of the shower and stepped under the water, still holding his hand. He smiled widely and followed you in, the water flattening his sex-tousled hair against his face. The shower space wasn’t tiny but it was a snug fit with two people in it. You ran your fingers through your hair trying to de-tangle it a bit before washing yourself.  
“Hold on,” he reached his arm out of the shower and pulled out water, a hairbrush. He gestured for you to turn around and you timidly obeyed. You hadn’t had a lot to drink in the first place so with the vigorous exercise you’d just engaged in combined with the refreshing water, you felt yourself beginning to sober. He ran the brush gently through your wet hair. The gently strokes quickly got you relaxed. He stopped brushing and you heard him open up a bottle and then felt him massage something cold into your hair.  
“I-You don’t have to-”you started but he cut you off by turning you to face him and placing a quick kiss to your lips.  
“I want to,” he stated simply and got back to running the shampoo through your hair. You spotted a bar of soap on the rack behind him and you leant over to grab it and began rubbing it over his chest and creating a lather. You caught his gaze as he smiled down at you and you quickly glanced away, feeling vulnerable at the intimacy of the situation.  
“Everything alright, pretty lady?” he questioned, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of your hair.  
You blushed and nodded. “ I-Uh, yeah,”you stammered “I just-it’s just that-I mean, I’ve never, uh, I’ve never really done this before.”  
He looked at you surprised. “What, you mean you’ve never gone home with a stranger?”  
“Oh no!” you exclaimed “I have, it’s just I’ve never like, stayed after. I mean, they’ve never been this kind to me. It’s normally like, they roll over and I go home, you know? I’m not usually offered a shower or anything like this it’s just, I’m a little bit out of my comfort zone, I guess. Like, I’m used to the sex part, I’m comfortable with that it’s just that THIS is kinda… I don’t know…” You trailed off as you felt like you were rambling and you noticed he was staring intensely at you as you spoke.  
“Well…” he started, his voice had dropped an octave, reigniting the embers of your arousal. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” You gulped and gently bit your lip as he slid his fingers into your hair at the base of your skull and inched his face closer to yours. He captured your lips and kissed you deeply but pulled away before you lost yourself in it.  
“So,” he continued “What if I do this,” he slowly sunk down to his knees, kissing your breasts and stomach as he went. Your breath shuddered as you watched him, now unable to break eye contact, hypnotised by his voice and actions. He settled between your legs and wrapped his arms around the inside of your thighs causing you to spread your legs. You braced yourself against the wall and his hands rested on your ass as he left soft kisses on your thighs and lower abdomen.  
“I do this,” he repeated huskily “and you shampoo my hair, since your hands are gonna be in there anyway. That way, you’re doing something you’re comfortable with and slowly broadening your comfort zone so the next time I bring you home, this part won’t be so weird for ya.”  
“The next time!?” you half gasped, half laughed as you looked down at him wide-eyed.  
He stared back and simply smiled and nodded before running his tongue along your pussy and circling it around your clit once again. You gasped and moaned out a strained “OK” as you somewhat blindly grabbed for the shampoo. He continued to lick you out beautifully as you shakily squeezed out some shampoo and rubbed it into his hair. You tried to be gentle but he was so good at eating your pussy and you were still sensitive from your previous orgasms so you ended up yanking his hair and scratching his scalp instead. He didn’t seem to mind though as his eyes rolled back and you felt him moan against you. There was something so erotic about the way he looked up at you, his eyes hooded yet piercing and his adorable freckles buried in between your legs. The warm water still hitting your back served to heighten the sensations he was making you feel. Your heartbeat was rapid and your breath frantic but, you managed to rinse out the last of the shampoo as he sucked your clit particularly hard causing you to moan sharply and shudder erratically against his face.  
“OH GOD!” you yelled out as you came for the third time that night. You leaned your upper body against the wall and panted heavily while you watched him disconnect from you.  
“See,” he said brightly, still on his knees, “that wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
You laughed breathlessly and shook your head. He stood up and shut off the shower as you regained your breath and balance. He brushed some stray hair out of your face and kissed you sweetly.  
“You doin’ ok?”  
You gave him a small smile and nodded gently.  
“Great, lemme get your towel,” he stepped out of the shower and handed the towel to you and you both began to rub yourselves dry. You looked over at him to see he was already looking at you, fresh faced and smiling, as beautiful and kind as before he took you home. You stepped toward him and leaned up to kiss him. He softly obliged and you pressed your body against his. You felt his erection against your stomach and your eyebrows shot up in surprise. You broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.  
“You’re really not like anyone I’ve ever been with,” you said softly as you swiped a droplet running down his cheek.  
“Yeah? And how’s that?” he asked as he stroked your hair.  
“I’ve already had sex with you and you treat me the same after as you did before. You’re still sweet and fun and gentle,” you explained. He furrowed his brow at your words. “That,” you continued, trailing your hand down his abdomen “and I’ve never known anyone to regain an erection so fast.” You gripped his hard cock and sank down to your knees.  
“You don’t have to-” you cut him off by sucking the tip of his length into your mouth causing him to moan sharply. You pulled away and looked up into his eyes.  
“ I want to.” You licked the under side of his cock from base to tip and he visibly shuddered and gasped as you circled the tip with your tongue before closing your lips around him and bobbing your head along his length. His head pulled up as he let out a long, low moan and his right hand grasped a handful of your damp hair.  
“Wow you’re good at that,” he gasped out as his body fell back to lean against the wall and his free hand stretched out blindly to find something to balance himself with settling on the sink to is left.  
His moans of praise egged you on and you took him further into your mouth. You grabbed onto the base of his shaft tightly and hollowed out your cheeks. His grip on your hair tightened and he moaned deliciously. You’d never had a partner this vocal and you loved it.  
“Hnngaah-I’m gonna cu-I’m hah,” he gasped out, unable to speak coherently but you got the message and braced yourself to take his cum. With one last strangled groan he shot his load down your throat, still gripping your hair tightly as his body writhed against the wall and you swallowed it all gratefully.  
You pulled away from him and slowly raised yourself up, gliding your hands up his thighs and hip bones until the side of your face was resting against his stomach, moving with him as he panted. He hunched his body over you and rested one hand in your hair at the base of your neck while the other travelled down your shoulder, gently stroking circles into your skin. You could feel his heart beat against you and you found your fingertips tracing the jagged, silvery lines on his stomach, like beautiful lightning etched gently into his skin.  
You remained like this for a moment until his hands found yours and helped pull you up to your feet. He pulled you against his torso and kissed your lips gently.  
“You really didn’t have to do that you know,” he spoke softly as his hands rubbed up and down your arms.  
You studied his face. His cheeks were dusted pink and you could practically count his freckles from this close.  
“I know,” you responded gently.  
He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours a small smile curving his lips. You sighed contently but it was short lived as he reached around your body to smack your ass. You gasped in surprise and pulled away to see him grinning at you cheekily.  
“C’mon, I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in.”  
You giggled at his antics and followed him back to his room. 

You lay in bed wearing his red tank top and a pair of his grey sweatpants.The rays from the powerful street light outside managed to shine through the gaps in the shutters and illuminate the room a little. Your head rested on his arm as he spooned you. His other arm rested on your hip and you tried to match his breathing and drift off to sleep but you couldn’t seem to. Frustrated, you sighed deeply.  
“Can’t sleep?” he mumbled against your ear. You hummed in response. “Yeah me neither.” He stretched onto his back and you rolled over to face him.  
“Can’t stop thinking ‘bout stuff,” he twirled a strand of your hair as he spoke.  
“What stuff?” you asked gently. He pursed his lips and looked away from you. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again abruptly. He slowly rolled back onto his side and stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. Your eyebrows furrowed and he kissed you where your forehead creased. After a short moment he spoke.  
“Why do you keep doing this stuff if the guys you’re doing it with aren’t good to you?” he asked, concern evident in his voice. You were taken aback by the the question and your eyes shifted and your mouth hung open as you tried to formulate a coherent response.  
“Well, I uhh…um…” you weren’t sure what to say. It wasn’t a part of who you were that you had talked about with yourself yet, let alone someone you’d just met a few hours ago.  
“Hey, forget it, I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry.” He went to move away but you stopped him with your hand on his.  
“No, it’s ok. You just took me by surprise is all,” you started. “I guess… Well, it’s kind of a long story.” You glanced down at your fingers brushing his. You were silent for a moment. He waited patiently, eyes never leaving your form.  
“So,” you finally spoke. “The shorter version is: I was seeing someone, a pretty long while ago now. It was pretty serious and I guess I was in love.” You felt silly sharing this with him but his face never showed signs of judgement. He just rubbed his thumb against your palm and let you speak.  
“Anyway, we uh, we broke up,” you felt tears prickling at your eyes. “ And it was not mutual.” A single tear rolled town your cheek and you scrambled to swipe it but he beat you to it, gently running his thumb against your cheek, his eyes showing his empathy as he stared into yours. “And so that sucked quite a lot but, after a couple of weeks of feeling sorry for myself, I decided I was gonna just get over it. Of course, that’s not something that you can really decide.” He shared a small sympathetic smile as you continued. “I guess, I figured I’d try the ‘get over someone by getting under someone’ technique but, that just made me feel kind of lonely somehow, so I stopped for a while but… that was even lonelier. I guess I just craved any kind of affection but, it wasn’t… I mean, I just kept comparing everyone else I was with to her and it just wasn’t the same.” His eyebrow quirked at that and your hand clasped over your mouth and your eyes bulged as you realised what you’d just let slip. You bolted upright and covered your face with your hands.  
“Hey, hey, hey, don’t panic, this is a safe, judgement free zone,” he exclaimed as you took several deep breaths. He sat up next to you and gently stroked circles onto your back with the palm of his hand.  
“I haven’t even told my parents that yet,” you whispered as he moved to rub your arm reassuringly. “Yikes,” you gasped quietly.  
“Sometimes it’s easier to share that kind of stuff with a stranger,” he said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and squeezed you gently. You glanced at him timidly and he offered you an encouraging smile.  
“Thank you,” you mumbled.  
“No need to thank me for being halfway decent,” he said as he pressed a kiss to your temple. You gulped back the lump forming in your throat and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “You don’t have to tell me more. I know that must’ve been hard.” He wrapped his arms around and tucked your head under his chin.  
You felt him gulp and he began to fidget with his fingers.  
“I guess I’m in a similar boat,” you heard him say. You shifted your body to look up at him. His eyes were distant as he spoke. “I mean we weren’t together but… I can’t see them anymore and well, it does suck. A hell of a lot.” His voice was shaky as he finished speaking and he pulled you into a hug which you gladly reciprocated. You remained in each others tight embrace for some time, each of you sniffling occasionally. You took this moment to reflect on the events of the night and how different it had been from your regular routine of get drunk, get fucked, go home, feel numb. This night was pretty opposite to it all. Instead of numb you felt everything from grief to comfort and from hurt to relief.  
After several minutes you detached from one another and lay back down. You both sighed in unison causing you to giggle tiredly. You looked over at him and he, at you. His eyes were a little bit red and puffy as, you were sure, were yours. You gave him an affectionate smile which he returned. Everything felt still and calm for you for the first time in what felt like forever. You moved to rest your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you.  
“I’m really glad we met,” you said delicately.  
“Yeah… so am I.”  
He pressed his lips to the top of your head and held you like that for a moment before pulling away and sliding out from under you so he could be face to face with you.  
“What’re you doing tomorrow?” he asked suddenly. You were taken aback for what seemed like the millionth time that night.  
“Umm, no plans,” you said, searching his face.  
“Well…” you could feel he was nervous. “You wanna stick around for a while?” he asked hopefully. “No pressure! I just thought it would be nice, we could just hang out, get some food, I dunno, you know, just-” You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. You pulled away and smiled at him softly.  
“I’d like that.”  
A smile broke out across his face and he kissed you one last time before you both drifted off to a peaceful slumber. You can’t remember exactly when you fell asleep but it was with a glimmer of hope and happiness in your heart and despite the growing darkness, the nights became a little less long for you after that.


End file.
